Avalanche! -1
by Miyo86
Summary: The kids go on a ski trip and.....well the title makes it obvious. It centers around YAMAYAMAYAMAYAMA!!!!!!!!! Not much romance yet but there will be!This is also part of my entry for Asuza's "Where have all the Mimato's gone?"contest. Please read and re
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I have to say to it once: I OWN DIGIMON!!MEMEME!!!!! ***Gets slapped with a million law suits * **Owwwwww….apparently I don't. Enjoy the fic while I get some thing for my bruises *Walks off limping.* Dang… those suckers hurt. MIMATO!!!

Avalanche!

"Is that the last one?" Mr.Ishida asked as he loaded the third pink satchel into the back off the van. "All except my makeup bag." Mimi said pointing to a small suitcase. "I packed light." Mr. Ishida just sighed, as Mimi giggled and hopped into the van. He had invited all the digidestined and their parents on a ski trip to his brothers ski resort for the week. Unfortunately the parents couldn't come until the weekend, so all nine of them were crunched into the van.

Matt sat in the passenger seat thinking. The Mt.Tobadi ski resort was one of his favorite places to go, even since the time he was young. He could relate to the ice and cold. Matt was glad his dad had thought of this. Spending an entire weekend with Tk and Joe and Mimi….He cracked a smiled at this thought. After having a crush on her for over 2 years, Matt was finally ready to tell her how he felt. Now if he could only get the chair lift to malfunction……….

*A while later*

"When are we going to get there?" Mimi whined from the back seat. "Calm down" Izzy said, "We won't be there for another," typed a few keys on his keyboard. "Another 3.92463 hours. "Matt turned to face Izzy. "You actually brought that thing? On a ski trip?" "Of course," he replied. "It's vital to my existence and it just might come in handy." Matt just rolled his eyes and returned to staring out the window. "I think I'm allergic to snow," he heard Joe say from the back seat.

****

Approximately 3.92463 hours later 

The group arrived at the ski lodge later that night, tired from the days drive. "We're here everyone." Mr.Ishida stated, waking his sleeping passengers. "SNOW!" Tk and Kari cried and unison. The pair immediately jumped out of the van and started making snow angels. The teens laughed at the younger members antics. Mr.Ishida looked at the darkening skies over head." We'd better get inside everyone. Looks like a blizzards heading our way." As if to punctuate his words, a cold wind began to blow, making the kids shiver and head toward their private cabin.

"Matt!" Izzy pounded on the bathroom door. "It's really not necessary to comb your hair before you go to bed!" "I'll be out in a few minutes." "That's what you said an hour ago," Izzy grumbled. Matt ignored this comment and continued brushing. He was sharing a room with his dad and Izzy, and all 6 boys were sharing a bathroom. ' Lucky girls', Matt thought, 'They get their own.' He wished Tk could have bunked with him, but his dad could still be violent some times, and Matt didn't want Tk getting hurt. "MATT!!" Izzy's voice broke his train of thought. He stepped out of the bathroom "It's all yo…"He didn't get to finish his sentence, however, as Izzy had already run into the bathroom and locked the door. Matt just walked to his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* The next day *

A fresh layer of snow met the digidestined upon arising the next morning, just waiting to be frolicked in. As soon as breakfast was over they hit the slopes, starting off on the bunny hills and working their way up.

As Matt glided down the mountain towards Mimi, he noticed Tai and Sora wedging large figure 8's in the powder, weaving in and out, until you got dizzy just watching. "Show off!" Matt yelled to his best friend. "Think you can do better?" Tai challenged from below him. Matt winked at Mimi and asked, "Care to try?" She just giggled and the pair were soon zigzagging around trees and performing other stunts like a pair of acrobats. This only spurred the competition until both groups collided, sending them sprawling and laughing in the snow.

As the laughter died down, Matt noticed Mimi staring at him. He cleared his throat, which made her turn around, blushing furiously. Matt offered her a hand up, and she found herself staring into his cool, azure eyes. His eyes locked with hers and the pair became oblivious to the world around them. Their tender moment was interrupted by a rumbling and someone yelling "Avalanche!"

Prt2

"Avalanche!" Mr.Ishida's voice carried up the mountain. It wasn't until they heard this that the couple realized how far behind they had gotten, with the snow cascading towards them. Quick as a flash, the pair turned on their heels and sped down the hill, trying to stay out of the snows clutches.

Tk and Kari had been racing each other when Tk's ski had gotten caught on a tree root. They had been unable to get it free and now that the snow was growing closer, were more frantic than ever. Tk told Kari to go on with out him but she refused, leaving Tai screaming her name down below. Luckily, Matt noticed his brother in need and hurried over to help. Digging out his Swiss army knife (Gotta love those boy scouts), and began sawing furiously at the root. The root gave way just as the snow was about to swallow them up. " GO! Hurry!," he said, pushing the younger kids forward. Matt, however, didn't get up in time and was carried away in the snow. As he was struggling to stay above the surface, he suddenly felt a jolt and a wave of pain as his leg collided with a tree, shattering the bone. Matt felt as if his leg was on fire, but found the world going fuzzy as he left consciousness, sinking in a sea of snow and pain. 

(A/n: And that's it! Look for part 2 out soon!)


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon……*sigh* Note: this takes place almost EXACTLY where the last part leaves off.

AVALANCHE!-2

"Matt." was all Mr.Ishida said as he skidded to a halt. He saw his son flounder, the sink into the cascading powder. Thinking quickly, Scott plowed into the powder, head on. He soon noticed a spike of blonde hair sticking out of the snow. Pulling Matt's unconscious form from the fray, he wondered what to do next. In a flash of enlightenment, Mr.Ishida remembered a cave on the other side of the mountain. Swimming through the sea of snow with his free hand, he managed to make it to the correct side. 

A black speck became visible as he let the avalanche carry him further down the mountain. 'Just a few more seconds.' Scott thought as he got ready to spring. A few feet from the mouth, he jumped, and by some miracle, made it into the cave before the mouth was completely covered. Mr.Ishida set his son gently on the cavern floor. "Well," he said more to himself than to the sleeping figure "Looks like were spending the night." And with that he started to set up camp.

****

Back at the lodge

Mimi paced restlessly across the floor. Tk was trying to hold back tears of fear for his brother and father with Kari comforting him. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor before long." Sora joked trying to lighten the mood. "I'm sorry, Sora," Mimi said, looking out the window at the falling snow. "Its just…..nerves"

"Well, I hope they found some place to sleep," Izzy commented, "We're supposed to have another blizzard tonight." Mimi shivered at the thought. "Hey, wait a minute. He still carry's his digivice doesn't he?" she asked Tk. He nodded. "Well then, all we have to do is track it's signal. I can't believe we didn't think of it before!"

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed as he set to work. "Got it!" he said a few minutes later. The rest of the group crowded around him. " They're in a cave about 35 miles from here. I'll print a map." As soon as the map was printed, Mimi grabbed it and her coat, running to the garage. "Where's she going?" Sora wondered, following her friend.

Mimi had just started the snowmobile, when Sora arrived. "What are you doing?" "I am going to find him." Mimi said matter-of-factly. Her friends eyes widened in surprise. "What?!?! Mimi, no! It's to dangerous! You could get hurt or lost or...or...""Sora," Mimi said, staring her best friend in the eye. "This is just something I have to do. Please understand." Sora sighed in defeat. "Alright, but please be careful." Mimi smiled and took off. A few minutes later Tai came running out. "Sora, where's Mimi?"

"She left to find Matt." She answered, still staring in the direction her friend had gone. "What?! We've got to go after her!" Sora turned to face Tai. "And how would we do that? She took the only snow mobile."

****

In the cave

Matt was awakened by the warmth and crackling of a small fire. Blinking he heard his Dad approaching. "Are you feeling ok?" Mr. Ishida asked, crouching next to him. Matt tried to get up, but yelped in pain as he put wait on his left leg." No, not really. What happened?" he said, taking in the cavern for the first time. "The last thing I remember is helping Tk."

" You got caught by the avalanche and were rammed into a tree, breaking your leg." He said, gesturing to the leg, covered in a bloodied bandana. " I turned around to help you and managed to get you in here. Unfortunately, the snow completely covered the mouth, so we're trapped. I've been trying to dig my way out for 2 hours now." Matt sat there, shocked.

Mr.Ishida sighed. "You should probably get some rest. I'll be here if you need anything. Not like I'm going anywhere." "Ok, and dad?" "Yeah?" "Thanks for saving me. I owe you one." Mr.Ishida just smirked and went back to work.

**__**

MIMI

She grunted in frustration as the snowmobile groaned and sputtered. "Keep going, keep going!" she urged the machine. There might be some irony here, but Mimi didn't see it, as the machine clanked to a stop, fuel gauge on empty. "Damn" she cursed softly to her self. Taking the same bag of supplies from the trunk, she kicked it once then set out on foot. "A 30 mile hike is JUST what I need." 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and I am REALLY getting tired of writing disclaimers. ~_~' and why does it seem I only write when I have a TON of homework to do?

AVALANCHE!-3

Day 2

Mimi trudged slowly through the snowstorm, a cold wind whipping at her coat. Snow and ice stung her eyes and froze her hair into a giant icicle. Izzy had been correct when stating that the blizzard would be a huge one. 

"I can't give up, I have to find Matt. I can't give up, I have to find Matt. I can't give up…." She said to herself, quietly repeating her mantra over and over again. The brunette once again cursed her self for not bringing another gas can.' If I had, I wouldn't have had to walk.' she thought. Mimi wasn't paying attention to where she was going and her foot caught on a tree root, causing her to fall on her face in the snow.

She lay there a while, not wanting to move, but the will to live finally brought her to her feet. About a mile ahead she noticed a small clearing. Struggling against the blinding torrent of ice, it took at least half an hour to get to it. When Mimi arrived, she quickly started a fire and settled down for the night under a space blanket. 'I'm sorry, Matt,' she thought, crystalline tears freezing to her cheeks. 'I failed you.'

****

The cave, about ten miles away

Matt coughed as he ate his can of mixed vegetables that had been warmed over the pairs' small fire. He sniffled and continued eating his vegetables, before another coughing fit over came him. Mr.Ishida glanced worriedly at his son, whose coughing had yet to subside. The boy had been coughing all day long and had dark circles under his eyes, indicating the little sleep he had gotten the night before. Putting a hand on his son's forehead, the man cringed as he felt the heat underneath his palm. "Maybe you should get some more sleep, you don't look so good."

"That's probably because I don't feel to good," Matt muttered as he put down his can and rolled over back to sleep. Mr.Ishida furrowed his brow in concern, but continued his diner.

****

At the lodge

Tai absently counted ceiling tiles for the hundredth time that day.

"103..104..10..10..um…1..2..3.." He and the rest of the digidestined were impatiently waiting for Izzy to finish his program. The boy genius was attempting to open a digital gate, but the cold climate was giving his computer some trouble. "How long is that gonna take Izzy?"

"Just give me a nanosec, I'm almost done." "If I gave you many more nanos I'd be as old as my dad!" "There, finished!" Izzy exclaimed getting the attention of the other five. "I've managed to open a gate. The only problem is the gate is only powerful enough for two of our Digimon to come through. We'll have to chose wisely."

" Well Gabumon, definitely. He's Matt's Digimon after all, and Garurumon is a good cold weather Digimon. Hmm.. What about Agumon? We'd have our two strongest."

"True, but Greymon's too slow on the ground, and he's heavy enough to sink in the snow" Sora interjected. "I think we should get Biyomon. Birdmon can fly fast and is still a fire type."

Their leader thought about this and reluctantly agreed. With a few keystrokes and a burst of light, the two Digimon came flying through the computer screen and onto the pile of pillows they'd made. "SORA!" Biyomon yelled, running to her partner and hugging her. Gabumon got up and looked around the room.

" Hey, where's Matt?" The digidestined just exchange sympathetic glances until Tk ran to Gabumon and wrapped his arms around him, crying.

****

Matt

Back at the cavern, Matt's fever had gone from bad to worse. He was shivering under his blanket, although he claimed to be hot. His lips were also a slight blue and his face pale. 'He's coming down with hypothermia and I can't do a damn thing about it,' He thought angrily, hitting a wall in frustration. Mr. Ishida cursed as his knuckles started bleeding and went to get an ice pack.

Upon returning, he noticed Matt tossing and turning even more then usual."No.." the ill boy whispered." No…please stop…" He realized this was probably a nightmare and gently shook his son awake. "Bad dream?" " It was nothing compared to this," The blonde rasped before another coughing fit shook his fragile form and he was soon once again asleep.

A/n: I apologize for the lateness of this!!! Also, tell me what color

Font you want next time.


End file.
